Loss
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: One moment they're picking out baby names and the next they're mourning over the death of their baby.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and Gibbs cuddled on the couch talking about names for their unborn child, Kate being 17-weeks pregnant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate winced at a pain in her belly, "David is a good strong name for our son."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Do you want me to call the doctor back?" Gibbs asked, noticing his wife's pain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, I'll just lay like this some more," Kate told him but was met with her husband's famous stare, "If it gets worse you can call the doctor. Okay?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay." Gibbs agreed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, David. What do you think?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes category. Alyssa for a girl?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Maybe, but we're having a boy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kaate, you can't possibly know that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes I can. A mother's intuition, Jethro."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Alright."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""David Jethro Gibbs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, we are not giving him the name Jethro at all!" Gibbs insisted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Why not?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""The kid will get teased at school."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's a middle name. No one will call him Jethro!" Kate protested, wincing again at an ache in her belly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No. David Todd Gibbs is better."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Todd?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yea. He can have his mom's last name as a family name, because Jethro is not going to be in his name."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Maybe."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs phone rang and he groaned as he picked it up, "Gibbs...today? ...Fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jenny?" Kate asked knowing the director wouldn't let him get out of anything without a darn good excuse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mhmm. Forgot to sign off on some paper's she claims were given to me, but I don't want to go."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Go or you'll be on her bad side which means the whole team will be on her bad side."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Fine. I'll be back soon. Promise me you'll call the doctor if it gets worse."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yesss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Love you." They leaned in for a quick kiss./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Love you too, don't tick her off!" Kate yelled as he made his way out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate's eyes were beginning to get heavy and since, she had nothing to do she closed her eyes with a hand on her small baby bump./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Only half awake, something didn't feel right. Kate forced herself to wake up only to feel blood gushing from between her legs. She screamed in fear. The baby. She was losing the baby. She sat up and cried out in pain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She dialed Gibbs and each second seemed like eternity./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, sorry it's taking-" Gibbs began saying as he picked up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jethro, I-I think I-I'm l-l-losing the baby. P-p-pl-ease come home." Kate cried hysterically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll be right there, Kate. I'm coming. It'll be okay." He tried to comfort her, but he was terrified too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs said one word, "Kate" before running to his car and breaking nearly every traffick law. He was scared for the baby, for Kate. He'd seen a lot of things, but nothing prepared him for the sight of his bleeding wife crying./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, hospital." He said as he grabbed a bunch of towels he saw./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""B-baby." Kate choked out as Gibbs scooped her up and helped her into the car./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's alright. It's gonna be okay." Gibbs said trying to convince himself and her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""My wife, she's pregnant!" Gibbs shouted as they arrived at the hospital./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A nurse took a look at the young pregnant woman clutching her abdomen and started barking orders. Gibbs helped Kate sit in the wheelchair when a nurse took them to a room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""When did the bleeding start?" The nurse asked Kate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""A h-half hour ago...I th-think." Kate choked out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""How about pain?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Five hours ago. The doctor said for her to take it easy and lie down." Gibbs told the nurse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""A-am I losing t-the b-bab-y?" Kate asked, fear in her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I don't know. We'll do an ultrasound and we'll proceed from there." The nurse told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs squeezed Kate's hand, "It's going to be alright." He told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate didn't respond she knew her baby died. She could feel something wasn't right, but a part of her still hoped she was wrong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mrs. Gibbs, I'm Justin I'll be doing the ultrasound." A young man told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate pulled up her shirt and looked at the monitor, hoping she'd see the baby moving./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The couple watched intensely as, the technician moved the probe around. He found the baby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll be right back with the doctor." He rushed out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and Gibbs both knew that their baby was gone. No one needed to tell them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mr and Mrs. Gibbs, I'm Dr. Sanders." The doctor entering the room introduced herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Dr. Sanders looked at the ultrasound and fetal heart monitor, she moved the probe around a little before delivering the bad news./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm sorry. There's no heartbeat." Dr. Sanders told them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate burst out into silent tears and Gibbs eyes watered. Kate let out a cry of pain and clutched her stomach./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Owww." She hissed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mrs. Gibbs, I'm going to need to do a pelvic exam. I'm a fairly certain you're in labour." Kate nodded and gripped Gibbs's hand as the doctor examined her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You certainly are in labour. I'm going to have you transferred to the maternity ward."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""The baby's gone." Kate whispered as the doctor left the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I know,Katie. It's going to be alright."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Tears of emotional and physical pain poured down Kate's face. Her baby was gone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate was transferred upstairs quite quickly where some pain medicine was administered. Not long after that, she felt a need to push./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mrs. Gibbs-" The doctor started to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate." She corrected./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, on the next contraction I need you to push." The doc told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate gripped her husband's hand and pushed once and then a second time before the baby was out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Would you like to hold your baby?" The doctor asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes." They both said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The doctor handed the tiny lifeless baby to Kate. The baby fit in her hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""David." Kate said cradling him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He's so tiny." Gibbs stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What's his name? We can write a birth certificate for you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate looked up at her husband and nodded, "David Todd Gibbs." Gibbs told the nurse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""C-can w-we t-take pictures of him?" Kate meekly asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course. If you're religious we can have the Chaplin baptism him. We'll do whatever it takes for you to have memories of little David." The nurse assured them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate handed David to Gibbs. He was shocked how small and light their son was. David was so tiny, but he had perfectly distinct features./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He looks like you." Gibbs told Kate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He has your eyes." Kate replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The nurse returned with a camera and took photos of them holding baby David. The nurse, Amy cleaned little David up and got his tiny handprints and feet on the birth certificate. Only 5 ounces and 6 inches, their child had the tiniest little handprints the couple had ever seen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mrs. Caitlin Gibbs?" A man asked at the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes?" Kate responded softly still admiring her little boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm Chaplin Mitchell Thomas. I understand you wish for your child to be baptized?" The man introduced./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes." Gibbs answered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate held little Baby David as the Chaplin baptized him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thank you." Kate whispered to the Chaplin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Just doing my job. God bless."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and Gibbs spent some more time with their little one crying and admiring him. Kate didn't want to ever let him go./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's time." A nurse told them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate looked at her baby and handed him to Jethro one last time before they gave their first and only child to the nurse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""We want to have a funeral for David." Gibbs told the nurse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course. We'll preform a post-mortem-" The nurse responded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""An autopsy?! He's so little though." Kate cried out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It might give you some answers. We'll treat him as if he were our own." The nurse assured the grieving mother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I promise you he'll be in good hands."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs and Kate nodded. Kate began sobbing as her little boy was taken away. Gibbs also cried as he tried to comfort Kate. Kate felt nothing but sadness. She had failed Gibbs and little David./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The next day, Kate was released from the hospital. She felt empty. She had no baby to bring home with her. Her baby was being buried in two days. Gibbs had done the funeral arrangements and informed the team of their loss. Kate had refused to see anyone while she was in the hospital. Gibbs couldn't imagine the pain Kate felt, he figured since she was the one who was pregnant that she was hurting far more than him. Their ride home from the hospital was silent./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs helped Kate out of the car. They were home without their baby. They left home with a baby and were returning with out him. As they entered the house, Gibbs knew someone was there. He figured it must be Abby so, he helped Kate up to the bedroom. Kate didn't want to be on the couch, it was where she was when she began losing the baby. Kate curled up in bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Do you need anything?" Gibbs asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate shook her head barely making eye contact with her husband./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I love you. I'll be right back." Gibbs kissed her forehead and went to the basement where as he suspected he found Abby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed hugging him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey Abs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm so so sorry. How are you? How is Kate?" She asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm alright. Kate, on the other hand she's...hurting a lot. She needs a friend."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Abby nodded and went up to the bedroom to see her best friend. She took a deep breathe before entering. The woman in the bed was Kate, but this Kate was sad and had been crying./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate?" Abby said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Abby." Kate whispered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey. How are you doing?" Abby gently asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He's gone. The baby died." Kate whispered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I know. What did you name the baby?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""David. David Todd Gibbs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That's a beautiful name. I'm so sorry, Kate. I know how much you loved and wanted him."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's my fault he's gone. I failed Jethro. I failed David."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, it's not your fault. You didn't fail anyone. These things happen sometimes. Gibbs knows it's not your fault." Abby assured her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It is. He's dead. I'm a horrible mother." Kate choked out before breaking down in tears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Abby hugged Kate. Eventually Kate had cried herself to sleep and Abby quietly left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""She's asleep." Abby told Gibbs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Good she's had a rough day."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gibbs, she thinks she failed you. That this is all her fault."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I know. She's grieving."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Though Gibbs didn't know Kate believed she had failed him, he wasn't surprised. When Shannon and Kelly had died he blamed himself and thought he had failed them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"There was a knock on the door and then someome stepped in. Kate awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey Boss, is it an okay time?" McGee asked nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yeah Tim, come on in." Gibbs replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm sorry about the baby."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks, McGee."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I brought these for Kate. She likes roses right?" McGee asked holding up a bouquet of pink roses./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yea. She'll love them, but don't be offended if she doesn't say it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Where is she?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""She's upstairs. Tim, she's fragile right now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course, Boss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate sat up in bed waiting for McGee. She recognized the voice and the footsteps. She didn't really want to see anyone from the team, but she also wanted her NCIS family./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"McGee peeked into the room, making sure Kate was awake. It was odd for him to see Kate so...hurt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hi Kate." He greeted her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Tim." Was all she said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm so sorry. How are you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Fine." Kate replied softly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""These are for you." McGee handed her the bouquet of roses./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thank you, Tim." Kate smiled a bit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Umm...so...Gibbs said...the baby..." McGee wasn't sure what to say or how he should say anything about the baby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""A boy. His name is David."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That's a nice name. Sorry Kate, I don't really know what to say."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's okay. He was so little." Kate picked up a photo of David from her nightstand and showed it to McGee, Kate knew McGee to be the more sensitive and understanding member of the team./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Wow. He's very handsome. He looks like you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He has Jethro's eyes." Kate told him tears in her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey Kate it's alright. No one will think less of you if you cry, you're grieving."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks Tim."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I have to get back to work now, but if you need anything call. I think Tony and Ziva plan on stopping over this evening, if we don't catch a case."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate nodded and McGee left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Boss, call if you need anything."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I think we'll be okay. Just make sure Tony stays focused." Gibbs told McGee./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Will do. See ya, Boss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs made Kate a sandwich to eat. She had barely eaten anything since yesterday. He was worried if she didn't start eating now, she might not start eating regularly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I brought some lunch." Gibbs set the food down on the nightstand after moving the picture of their son./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Not hungry."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Please just a few bites, love. For me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay." Kate picked up the sandwich and she was much hungrier than she realized./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Katie, I don't blame you for what happened. You love David and so do I. You couldn't have done anything to save him. We'll get through this together."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He's gone, Jethro. I was s-su-ppose to protect him." Kate's eyes watered up and Gibbs heart broke to see his wife blame herself. He held her close to him as she cried on his shoulder. He understood how Kate was feeling. He blamed himself when Shannon and Kelly died, he was supposed to protect them. The loss of their baby made the memories of Shannon and Kelly's death come back strong. Gibbs remembered how he didn't want to live after his first family died and now that he has Kate, a second chance at a family he wasn't going to let guilt eat her up like it had done to him. He refused to let Kate die inside, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her happy and safe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It'll be okay, Katie we'll get through this. I promise." He whispered to his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs headed to the basement to distract himself from the pain. He didn't want to work on the boat without Kate and the baby. A new project was in order, a memory box to keep David's things in. He got the wood and started measuring, sawing, and sanding. This has to be perfect. Meanwhile, Kate was waking up and thinking of what it would have been like if yesterday had never happened. Her baby boy would still be alive and her and Jethro would be talking to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey boss." Tony greeted Gibbs as he headed down to the basement followed by Ziva./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gibbs, I am so sorry for your loss." Ziva said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks Ziver."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Is now a good time?" DiNozzo asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yea. Kate's in the bedroom. Why don't you go see her." Gibbs told Ziva who nodded in response./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""How's Kate doing?" Tony awkwardly asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Not well."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh. Umm how about you, boss?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Fine. It's Kate who's suffering the most."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"DiNozzo nodded and sat down next to Gibbs as he worked on his project./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Upstairs, Ziva hesitantly entered Kate's room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Ziva." Kate softly exclaimed, happy to see her friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, I am sorry about the baby. How are you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Do you know was the baby a boy like you though?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes. David. We named him David Todd Gibbs. He was so little." Kate handed Ziva the photo of her son./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He is beautiful, Kate."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Gibbs says he looks like me, but he has his eyes. Ziva, he was just so tiny."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I agree with Gibbs, he does look like his mother...I am sorry, Kate. I do not know what to say, I have not done...this before." Ziva apologized./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I know. I'm glad you came anyways" Kate thanked her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Tony stepped slightly I'm front of the doorway. He was shocked at the sight in front of him. He didn't recognize this Kate. This Kate was pale, tired, and weak. The Kate he knew was the complete opposite./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Are you going to stare or come in and say hi?" Kate asked Tony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Uhh...yeah hey Kate. How are you?" He asked nervously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm fine, Tony. Fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Really? Cause well Kate, you don't look fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Did you expect a woman who just gave birth to her DEAD baby to look FINE? My baby's DEAD!" Kate exclaimed clearly upset and began sobbing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ziva glared at at Tony, this was an awkward situation for Ziva. Ziva wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry on her. Tony froze he didn't know what to do, he didn't mean to upset Kate. Ziva ran her fingers through Kate's hair, like her mother used to do when she was upset./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What's going on?" Gibbs demanded looking at Tony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sorry boss, I didn't mean to upset her." Tony began saying when he was met with the all too familiar pain on the back of his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate was still crying in on her friend's shoulder exhausted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's been a long day for Kate. We'll see you at...the funeral." Gibbs choked out the last few words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes, Boss. Uh feel better Kate." Tony hurried out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Call if you need anything. I am sorry." Ziva told the grieving couple before leaving./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ziva and Tony left right away giving their coworker and boss some privacy. Gibbs held Kate even after the tears had stopped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sorry Jethro." Kate apologized./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""For what?" Gibbs asked confused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""For being so weak. I couldn't even carry our child."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Caitlin, look at me," Her eyes slowly met her husband's,"This is not your fault. You are my beautiful strong wife and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. It is not your fault we lost the baby. Say it." Gibbs told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It is not my fault we lost the baby." Kate repeated. In her head she knew what she was saying was true, but her heart was broken and disagreed with her brain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Good. How about you come downstairs to eat dinner." Gibbs suggested./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate didn't have enough energy to argue so, she simply obeyed. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. Gibbs put a bowl full of dumplings in front of her, he hoped they tasted decent. Kate had been teaching him to cook. Kate weakly picked up her fork to eat. The food was tasteless to her. She took small bites. Gibbs waited patiently for her to finish./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm full." Kate pushed the half empty bowl away from her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay. How about a bath now?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate nodded and they made their way back upstairs. Gibbs filled up the tub and helped Kate, who was having cramps in to the tub."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs started to leave, but Kate stopped him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Stay please, Jethro. I don't want to be alone." Kate begged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course, Katie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate soaked in the warm water, it felt so good on her skin and aching stomach. The two were silent just feeling each other's prescence was enough./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No! No no no!" Kate screamed in her sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs immediately started to try and wake her up, "Kate! Kate, wake up. Kate." He gently shook her shoulders./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate woke up startled, "The baby?" She gasped scared./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate..." Gibbs began when Kate remembered they were burying their son tomorrow. Tears filled her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He's gone..." Kate mumbled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Katie, what were you dreaming about?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You, me, the baby. We were at the park and I was pushing David on a swing and he was smiling and squealing. But then he collapsed and turned pale and cold a-and y-you started y-yelling at me that i-it was my fault. I s-should have known there was something wrong," Kate choked out, "Oh Jethro, he was so beautiful. He had a head full of brown hair, dark blue eyes, and he was so...happy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I dreamt about him too." Gibbs admitted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Really?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yes. We had taken him home and you were so happy. He was sleeping in your arms and we went to put him in his crib and then, you and him disappeared."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm not leaving, Gibbs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""And I don't blame you for anything that happened."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I do."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You shouldn't. It happened and there's nothing you could have done to prevent it and we can't change it. We can only remember our son."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thank you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Get dressed, love. Come downstairs today, you'll feel better."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate nodded. She picked out dark blue, almost black clothes. She washed up and felt a bit better. She meant to go to the kitchen, but her legs carried her into the nursery. There on the shelf were the three teddy bears she had bought the day of her first ultrasound, a momma bear, a daddy bear, and a baby bear. Kate scooped all three bears up and brought them down with her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He needs a teddy bear." Kate told her husband looking at the stuffed bears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course. Which one?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""These two, the mom and dad bears." Kate clutched the smaller bear close to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, he can keep his parents close by," Gibbs finished, his eyes watering as he realized they were saying goodbye tomorrow, "Here eat." Gibbs put a plate of waffles and a cup of coffee in front of himself and his wife./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They ate in silence, both of them dreading the following day. Kate's biggest fear was forgetting about her son. Gibbs, however was scared he was going to lose Kate in addition to their son./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate made her way to her lounge chair. She noticed the small couch was gone and she was grateful for that, the last time she had seen the couch it was covered in blood. Gibbs came over and sat with Kate for a while holding David's teddy bears as if their touch was filling it up with love./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Will you be okay alome for a while?" Gibbs asked wanting to finish his project./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Only if you give me a kiss first."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs smiled his wife has been a sassy comment. He leaned in and kissed her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll be fine now." A small smile appeared on Kate's face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate didn't know if she was relieved or upset that she was alone. She was having so many confusing feelings and she was so emotional. She clutched her teddy bear tight against her chest and tears began falling from her face. All she could think about was her, Gibbs, and David happy, like at the neginning of her dream. A knock on the door didn't even tear her from her thoughts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jethro? Kate?" A familiar voice asked as they stepped into the house./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and the woman's eyes met, "Director." Kate was taken aback by the sight of her boss's boss./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""We aren't working, it's Jenny. How are you?" Jenny asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm fine." Kate's mind went back to the baby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm really sorry, Kate. I know how excited you and Jethro were."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jenny." Gibbs greeted as he saw her in the living room with Kate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jethro. I'm sorry to hear about your loss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks, Jen. DiNozzo destroying the agency at all?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, you're the one who causes all sorts of chaos. Though, he's driving McGee and Ziva crazy already." Jenny replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sounds like him." Gibbs replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Any idea when you two will be back?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jen, we just lost our son. Getting back to work isn't the first thing on our minds!" Gibbs growled. Kate was thankful for his response, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to NCIS./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that- a son?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""David Todd Gibbs." Kate quietly informed her of their son's name./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""The grapevine didn't tell you?" Gibbs asked, everyone knowing the grapevine was Tony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He was so...perfect. He was so small..." Kate trailed off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Kate, it's alright." Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, figuring that she was becoming upset./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jethro, he's gone. emGone/em." Kate's grief took over her words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Jenny, still there wasn't sure what to do. She could run a whole damn federal agency, but she had no idea what to say to her two friends who were grieving over the death of their baby. The only time she had seen any of them vulnerable was when Kate was shot in the head and when Gibbs was in an explosion, but what she was seeing now was a different type of vulnerability and she didn't know how to react./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of yourselves." Jenny told them before hurrying out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Gibbs held Kate close, never wanting to let her go. They both cried. Their child was gone and they couldn't do anything at all to bring him back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Katie, love, are you ready?" Gibbs asked his wife./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate appeared in a long black dress holding her son's teddy bears, "Can anyone ever be ready to say goodbye to their child?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, but we have to do this. For David." Gibbs said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""For David." Kate agreed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They arrived at their church where the Pastor hugged them both, apologizing for their loss. He lead them to the tiny casket, where their son was./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Take your time." The pastor told them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Inside the coffin was their son. Kate picked up the baby blanket she had bought for him and swaddled him in it, to keep him warm. She kissed his tiny head and put a rosary next to his tiny hand. Gibbs put the teddy bears on each side of him, to keep him company and as a reminder that his parents love him. Gibbs kissed his son as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I love you." Kate whispered to baby David./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""We'll always love you." Gibbs added./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They each gave their son one last kiss before heading to the sanctuary in tears. The Pastor said nothing, his heart broke for Kate and Gibbs. He remembered the day he married the two and how in love they were, they still were very much in love but they were both hurting. He carefully picked up the little casket and carried it into the sanctuary./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Their friends from NCIS, Kate's family, and Gibbs's dad all showed up for the funeral. Kate's family of course was all over them. The funeral seemed to go by so quickly. Both Kate and Gibbs had tear stained faces. It was a beautiful service for their son, Gibbs had made sure of it. When the Pastor announced Kate would be giving the euology, Gibbs squeezed her hand before she went up to the podium./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate nervously looked around at all her friends and family, "My son, David Todd Gibbs may have only been with us for 17 w-weeks a-and he may not have ever meet anyone, but Jethro and I l-loved him so much. H-he was an e-energetic baby, at each ultrasound we could see him squirming around. H-he completed us. D-David was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. We s-shouldn't be burying h-him today, he," Kate choked back sobs, "was only a little baby, who should still be in my womb alive and happy. We love you David." Kate completely broke down into tears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You did great. It was beautiful." Gibbs told Kate through his own tears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They all quietly walked to the graveyard, where a small plot was waiting. A blue tinted headstone read: DAVID TODD GIBBS OCTOBER 15th 2006 AN ANGEL FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS. Kate stared at the headstone when she noticed a medium sized angel statue next to it. She was confused, they had only bought a headstone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Where'd the angel come from?" Kate whispered as the Pastor said some final words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I don't know." Gibbs told her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and Gibbs both tossed white roses onto the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Kate was sobbing while Gibbs had a few tears in his eyes, but had no expression./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Abby, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, and Jenny had all put some flowers on the coffin as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"People slowly began leaving one by one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh honey." Was all Kate's mother said before embracing her daughter in a hug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Mom, give them some space right now." Kate's sister, the psychologist, Rachel told their mother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll see you in a bit." Mrs. Todd told them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate clutched her husband's arm as they looked at the grave. They must have stood there for an hour or two before turning around and seeing the team there waiting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What are you doing still here?" Gibbs asked them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Waiting for you. We wanted to support you guys." Abby explained./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate's heart was warmed by her friends actions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It was a nice service for David. The angel is a very nice...touch? He will be watching over you." Ziva told them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No idea where the angel came from." Gibbs replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"McGee stepped forwards, "It was me. I know how much he means to you and I...thought it/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"would be a nice way to honor him." Everyone except Abby looked at him in shock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate teared up and hugged Tim, "Thank you, Tim. Thank you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks, Tim. Appreciate it." Gibbs thanked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No problem, Kate, Gibbs."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The couple took one last look at the grave and headed home, remembering the 17 weeks David was with them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"16 MONTHS LATER.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate and Gibbs held their 16 week old daughter, Sophia at David's grave. It had been a long road before they had even started making love again. Kate had become depressed after losing David and Gibbs alone couldn't help her. All she had done was work, come home, and cry herself to sleep. Occasionally Kate would beg Gibbs to just f*ck her senseless, because she wanted to feel something over than her grief. Of course, Gibbs always refused to and it usually ended with Kate crying on his shoulder. Gibbs had finally convinced her to see a therapist. Kate and Gibbs had then together joined a pregnancy and infant loss support group three months after the miscarriage. Kate and Gibbs had both begun healing after talking about it to other families going through the same thing. Another three months, before Kate began to return to herself. Then, two months more before they started making love again and Kate had gotten pregnant within two months./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The pregnancy had been scary for both of them, scared they were going to lose Sophia too, but they were ecstatic as well. Towards the end of the second trimester, Kate wasn't as worried as she had been. Then, in December Kate gave birth at home to their beautiful daughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Today, they were introducing Sophia to her big brother. Kate held the little girl as Gibbs began to tell her about he big brother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Soph, baby girl, this is where your big brother, David is. He died when he was younger than you. He lives up in Heaven with Angels." He told his daughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Sophia looked up in the sky and squealed. A white bird was flying close to them before landing on the angel next to the headstone. Sophia smiled and pointed to the bird./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Kate gasped, "David." The bird hopped close to them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""He is here. Watching over us." Gibbs managed to say, looking at the bird./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"At that moment, they knew their family was all there. They were complete./p 


End file.
